Hephaestus (SuperNatural)
|-|Current Chassis= |-|Previous Chassis= Summary The Hephaestus is a Modified Arena Vehicle Owned & Built by the Dreadnoughts, It’s Appearance and other characteristics are originating from Grand Theft Auto V: Online, also originally called the Cerberus (Hound Of Hades). It usually used by the Dreadnoughts during Death-Matches, Races, Bounty-Hunts, and Sudden Death. Appearance |-|Original=Appears as a Needle-nosed 14-wheeler Tanker Truck with spikes aligned in different places some for design but most for defence and offence, its wheels are protected by 6-Inch Thick reinforced Steel Arch-Covers covering the majority of them making it almost-Invulnerable to having its wheels popping by Gunshots. It’s overall colour appearance is a range of Dark-grey colours and a few red outlines in some places. it’s exhaust Stacks are slanted back a bit as well as another two secondary exhaust that are attached to poles that lead to the back of the tank, it’s windshields and side-windows are hardened and slightly tinted-Green, and are also covered by Bars. It’s grille is red-coloured with 4 headlights on the sides as the original 2 headlights are to no use as they are currently being blocked by a Large-Scoop Ram, It’s back bumper is a covered by a bastioned-Ram bar, it has Modified Flamethrower on top of a cab being fed through an Crane-like attachment that holds the cab and the back tanker together, the attachment has a pipe system inside of it that transports the gasoline inside the tank to the flamethrower as ammo. Another notable feature is the Headlights colour is controlled by 3 switches that turns it into three different colours, the usual White, to Red, to Golden. Another feature is its jump-Boost, it can reach a height of 10meters. |-|Upgraded/Now= Seems consistent to the previous one only have a few Power, Speed, weight and Design Upgrades, one Notable upgrade is that to avoid another major explosion such as when it blew up on impact during its drop, all the gasoline is removed and the flamethrower is Powered by some form of Energy that apparently represents Fire, thus it has a green tint. Its colour pattern has now changed to Black and Golden-Colours, with a few places with light-blue accent colours, such as its grille and now its Headlights, it’s windshield and windows are now black-tinted to obscure the view of the driver to Male the truck feel like the opponent (“Duel” 1971 Rules), its two Secondary exhausts now got the pipes removed and made to look consistent to the Primary exhausts. Now has a back flamethrower that can be controlled by somebody in the passenger seat. It’s bastioned Ram-bar has been removed, upgraded Transmission, and its jump-height decreased by a few meters, around 7. Its wheels are capable of leaving trails of Fire via secondary flamethrowers under the arch-Covers, and 2 Retractable mortars that Fire Homing missiles. Documented Stats Name: Hephaestus, Hephaestus MK II Classification: Modified Needle-nose Tanker Truck Themes: AW Track Four Status: Destroyed (Previous Model), Operational Combat Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-A with Weapons Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Fire Manipulation-Plasma Manipulation (Previous Chassis utilizes regular flames, while the new chassis utilizes Energy-Based Plasma representing normal Fire which is noticeably tinted Green), Electricity Manipulation-Smoke Manipulation (It is capable of releasing a cloud of electric-fog as a distraction and advantage.) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can easily destroy a Wall without any noticeable damage), Small Building Level Via weapons. Speed: Subsonic Travel & Flamethrower, Mini-Gun Attack Speed (It has a top speed of 130 Mph) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (It’s overall Size can easily break through a warehouse wall), Small Building Class (It’s weapons all in all can destroy a suburban house) Durability: Small Building Level+ (Its armour is quite durable, a durability test recorded on its exact replica took 7 Hits from a Military RPG.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range (Scoop, Ramming), Over Several Meters (Flamethrower), Tens Of Meters Missiles, Hundreds Of Meters Guns. Intelligence: Mindless (The Truck has no intelligence, or Sentience) Standard Equipment: Flamethrower, Side-Hood Mini-guns, Front Scoop, Oil Mine Capsule, Rear Mini-guns, Side-tanker rifles, Missile Mortar Weakness: (Previous Design) It’s Gasoline inside of its Tanker is a Weakpoint is intense heat outside of the cab can cause it to explode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Fan Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Tier 9 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users